voltea para que te enamores
by carlosglee f.e
Summary: el amor verdadero lo encontraras al darte solo la vuelta One-Shot


**Espero que les guste este one-shot sea lo que sea xDDD **

**Este one-shot es dedicado a mis dos lectores(as) no se todavía la sexualidad de uno(a) xDDDD que siento como que les debo algo por mi otro fin'c son:**

**Isabel2011**

**Moon-9215**

**Que lo disfruten : ))))))**

* * *

Había una vez un adolescente con piel de porcelana y un cabello extremadamente arreglado su nombre era kurt, el estaba sentado junto al comedor de su casa muy contento porque ese mismo día era su cumpleaños 18, estaba comiendo su cereal bajo en calorías como siempre todas las mañanas

Su padre Burt que había salido de su dormitorio ya arreglado para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina vio a kurt y dijo:

Buenos días hijo

Buenos días padre ¿no crees que se te ha olvidado algo?- dijo kurt preguntando de forma divertida con una sonrisa en la cara

OH! Si se me había olvidado por completo mi teléfono lo deje en la cama- al terminar se fue a buscar el teléfono

En realidad eso no era lo que me refería- susurro algo triste porque el despistado de su padre había olvidado de su cumpleaños

¿Hola hermanito como estas en este día?- ahora era su hermano Finn que había llegado al comedor de la residencia Hummel-Hudson

Primero deja de llamarme hermanito porque tú seas una torre no signifique que sea menor que tu recuerda que somos de la misma edad bobo -decía con cara de pocos amigos a kurt no le gustaba que Finn le dijera hermanito- segundo muy bien gracias por preguntar y tercero no se te ha olvidado algo hermano bobo?

Que yo recuerde no

Hay bueno de ti no me entristece ya que eres más idiota que la misma palabra

Qué?

Nada- dijo sacando una de sus más grandes sonrisas de niño inocente

Bueno chicos tienen que ir al instituto que se va a hacer tarde- decía Burt que cruzaba por segunda vez la puerta del comedor

* * *

**En el Instituto**

* * *

Kurt estaba llegando a su locker cuando mercedes lo intercepta con un:

Feliz Cumpleaños Blanquito- dijo dándole uno de los abrazos más fuertes del mundo

Mercedes para, que me ahogas

Hay blanquito es que este es tu día, todo el mundo te tiene que estar felicitando así

En realidad tú eres la primera- dijo con cara triste

Por qué?

Mi padre, ni Finn me dijeron ni siquiera algo

Hay tu sabes como son ellos seguro que cuando vuelvas a tu casa tu padre te felicitara

Ojala fuera así

Bueno blanquito, deja ese mal humor y vámonos al glee club que el Sr. Schuester le dijo al director Figgins que suspendiera nuestras clases para enfocarnos en las nacionales y practicar mas, ven vamos

* * *

**En el glee club**

* * *

Cuando kurt acompañado de mercedes cruzaron la puerta del glee club todos los miembros de el club felicitaron a kurt

Feliz cumpleaños tío – le dijo Puckerman

Gracias Noah- "es que este no puede ser mas rustico me llamo tío está loco"

Feliz cumpleaños- decían al unísono rachel, tina y santana

Gracias chicas

Kurt ojala que los duendes mágicos te regalen magia para que pases bien en este día

Gracias Britt, fue lindo, aunque de una forma rara

Y así todos los miembros del club lo felicitaron excepto uno que no estaba presente

Cuando termino el día todos se dirigieron a su casa excepto kurt que fue al centro comercial con su amiga a pasar un momento de divas

* * *

**En el Centro Comercial**

* * *

Oh kurt que te parece esta bufanda esta de muerte

Mercedes si no te la compras tú la compro yo

Pues búscate otra blanquito porque esta bufanda es mía

Mercedes y Kurt entraron a la tienda, compraron la bufanda y se dispusieron a comer un helado, cuando mercedes recibe una llamada

Hola?, si yo se háganlo rápido que ya pasamos por todas las tienda, aja chao

Que pasa merci

Nada blanquito es… es un amigo que me llamaba

Merci pareciera que en mi casa yo fuera invisible no se recordaron de mi cumpleaños y peor a un Sam no me felicito

Oh vamos kurt Sam ni siquiera estaba presente además kurt deja de sufrir tanto desde el día que tu hablaste con él en el baño el esta rarito contigo además todo saben hasta el que él te gusta.

Pero si lo sabe almenos por que no me ha dicho ni siquiera un no, no te quiero

Hay no se blanquito tu sabes como son ellos

Si- dijo triste

Y otra vez empezó a sonar el teléfono de mercedes y ella contesto

Aja, ok, chao pues kurt sabes que me canse que tal si vamos a tu casa

Ok

* * *

**En la residencia Hummel-Hudson**

* * *

Y te sigo diciendo que un tipo me estaba viendo para otra parte que no era mi cara

Hay vamos kurt tu sabes que no es verdad

Mientras hablaban kurt se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió toda la casa estaban las luces pagadas

Pero que paso aquí? adivinare se fueron y apagaron to…

SORPRESA!- dijeron todos los miembros del glee club y también su familia

AHHH!- grito kurt del susto que le habían dado no se había esperado eso

Y todos se dispusieron a reír de la cara de miedo que había puesto kurt

Que es esto?- pregunta kurt

Es tu cumpleaños hijo, feliz cumpleaños

Creí que lo habías olvidado

Como olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi hijo especial eso nunca pasaría, no dije nada desde el principio porque quería hacerte una sorpresa

Pero como hicieron todo esto sin yo darme cuenta

Nuestra cómplice fue mercedes ella te llevo al centro comercial para ganar tiempo

Con razón estabas tan rara

Jaja, lo siento

Bueno hijo como ya has llegado primero vamos a hacer que abras los regalos

No prefiero hacerlo de último

No tienes que hacerlo de primero así no arruinas nuestra otra sorpresa

Ok

El primer regalo fue de rachel

Agua enserio rachel?

En realidad es raíz de regaliz es para que no te pique la garganta cuando cantes

Oh gracias creo?

El segundo fue de Finn

Espero que te guste

Lo abrió y era un par de guantes con lentejuelas- oh gracias Finn, otro para mi colección si hay otro día que hagamos de lady gaga esto me servirá mucho- todos rieron con ese comentario

Y así todos fueron entregando su regalo pero faltaba dos personas

Falta el mío- dijo mercedes

Y el mío- dijo Burt

Bueno en realidad el regalo es de los dos para ti

Y qué es?

Voltea para que te enamores

Qué?

Voltea para que te enamores

Para que me enamore? será mi poodle que tanto soñé?- dijo entusiasmado

Creo que mejor, solo voltea

Cuando kurt volteo se encontré con la mirada de su príncipe azul Sam que venía hacia él en paso lento

Sam

Hola kurt como estas?

Sam

Hay por dios kurt lo único que vas a decir es

Sam

Y mercedes le dio un codazo

Sam- dijo sobándose

Jajaj eres tan adorable

Kurt se sonrojo con el cumplido

Kurt te quería pedir disculpas por comportarme raro contigo desde el día que me entere que tu estas enamorado de mi, y quería decirte que yo también te amo

…. Qué? Esto broma verdad?

No es ninguna broma es la pura verdad- se acerco a kurt y lo beso un beso profundo lleno de amor y pasión

Todos los invitados estaban silbando y aplaudiendo con tal escena

_**Creo que el amor si esta al darse la vuelta**_- dijo kurt

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado xoxo **

_**"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido."**_


End file.
